yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/66
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 66-قَالَ لَهُ مُوسَى هَلْ أَتَّبِعُكَ عَلَى أَن تُعَلِّمَنِ مِمَّا عُلِّمْتَ رُشْدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 66-Kâle lehu mûsâ hel ettebiuke alâ en tuallimeni mimmâ ullimte ruşdâ(ruşden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. lehu : ona * 3. mûsâ : Musa * 4. hel ettebiu-ke : sana tâbî olabilir miyim * 5. alâ : üzere * 6. en tuallime-ni : senin bana öğretmen * 7. mimmâ (min mâ) : şeyden * 8. ullimte : sana öğretildi * 9. ruşden : rüşde ulaşma Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 66-Mûsâ, ona, sana öğretilen gerçek bilgiden bana da öğretmen şartıyla sana uyayım mı dedi. Ali Bulaç Meali * 66-Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 66-Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğruya iletici (bilgi) olarak sana öğretilenlerden bana da öğretmen için sana uyabilir miyim?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 66-Musa ona: 'Sana öğretileni bana hayra götüren bir bilgi olarak öğretmen için peşinden gelebilir miyim?' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 66-Mûsâ ona, “Sana öğretilen bilgilerden bana, doğruya iletici bir bilgi öğretmen için sana tabi olayım mı?” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 66-Musa ona: Sana öğretilenden, bana, doğruyu bulmama yardım edecek bir bilgi öğretmen için sana tâbi olayım mı? dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 66-Musa ona, 'Sana öğretilenden, aydınlatıcı prensipleri bana öğretmen için seni izleyebilir miyim,' deyince, Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 66-Musa ona: «Sana öğretilen ilimden bana da öğretmen şartıyla sana tabi olabilir miyim» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 66-Musâ, ona öğretildiğin ılimden bana bir rüşd öğretmen şartiyle sana ittiba edebilirmiyim? dedi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 66-Ona Mûsa dedi ki: «Öğretilmiş olduğundan bana bir vesile-i irşat öğretivermekliğin üzere sana tâbi olabilir miyim?» Muhammed Esed * 66-Musa ona: "Neyin doğru olduğu konusunda sana verilen bilgiden bana da öğretmen için senin peşinden gelebilir miyim?" dedi. Suat Yıldırım * 66-"Üstadım" dedi Mûsâ, "Sana öğretilen bu ilimden bana da bir şeyler öğretmen için sana tâbi olabilir miyim?" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 66-Mûsâ ona: "Sana öğretilenden, bana da bir bilgi öğretmen için sana tâbi olabilir miyim?" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 66-Musa o kula: -Sana öğretilen ilimden bana öğretmen için senin peşinden gelebilir miyim? dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 66-Musa ona, 'Sana öğretilen bu hayırlı ilimden bana da öğretmen için sana uyabilir miyim?' diye sordu. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 66-Mûsa ona dedi ki: "Sana öğretilenden bana da bir olgunluk/bir bilgi öğretmen şartıyla sana tâbi olayım mı?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 66- Moses said to him: "May I follow thee, on the footing that thou teach me something of the (Higher) Truth which thou hast been taught?"(2413) M. Pickthall (English) * 66- Moses said unto him: May I follow thee, to the end that thou mayst teach me right conduct of that which thou hast been taught? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 66- Bakınız Musa ile delikanlısı Allah'tan böyle bir rahmet ve ilme erişmiş özel bir kulu bulduklarında ne yaptılar: Musa ona dedi ki: "Sana öğretilen ilimden bana da öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" RÜŞD, hayrı, doğru yolu bulmaktır. Bu sözde âlime karşı alçak gönüllülüğün gereğine ve ilim tahsilinden esas maksadın rüşdü kazanmak olduğuna ve ilim öğrenmede gönül alçaklığı, edeb, nezaket, ardına düşme ve hizmetin şart olduğuna delalet vardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *65- Derken, katımızdan kendisine bir rahmet verdiğimiz ve tarafımızdan kendisine bir ilim öğrettiğimiz kullarımızdan bir kulu buldular.(59) 66- Musa ona dedi ki: "Doğru yol (rüşd) olarak sana öğretilenden bana öğretmen için sana tabi olabilir miyim?" 67- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten sen, benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye güç yetiremezsin." 68- (Böyleyken) "Özünü kavramaya kuşatıcı olamadığın şeye nasıl sabredebilirsin?" 69- (Musa:) "İnşaallah, beni sabreden (biri olarak) bulacaksın. Hiç bir işte sana karşı gelmeyeceğim" dedi. 70- Dedi ki: "Eğer bana uyacak olursan, hiç bir şey hakkında bana soru sorma, ben sana öğütle-anlatıp söz edinceye kadar." 71- Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nitekim bir gemiye binince, o bunu (gemiyi) deliverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "İçindekilerini batırmak için mi onu deldin? Andolsun, sen şaşırtıcı bir iş yaptın." 72- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 73- (Musa:) "Beni, unuttuğumdan dolayı sorgulama ve bu işimden dolayı bana zorluk çıkarma" dedi. 74- Böylece ikisi (yine) yola koyuldular. Nitekim bir çocukla karşılaştılar, o hemen tutup onu öldürüverdi. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bir cana karşılık olmaksızın, tertemiz bir canı mı öldürdün? Andolsun, sen kötü bir iş yaptın." 75- Dedi ki: "Gerçekten benimle birlikte olma sabrını göstermeye kesinlikle güç yetiremeyeceğini ben sana söylemedim mi?" 76- (Musa:) "Bundan sonra sana bir şey soracak olursam, artık benimle arkadaşlık etme. Benden yana bir özre ulaşmış olursun" dedi. 77- (Yine) Böylece ikisi yola koyuldu. Nihayet bir kasabaya gelip onlardan yemek istediler, fakat (kasaba halkı) onları konuklamaktan kaçındı. Onda (kasabada) yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş bir duvar buldular, hemen onu inşa etti. (Musa) Dedi ki: "Eğer isteseydin gerçekten buna karşılık bir ücret alabilirdin." AÇIKLAMA 59. Bütün güvenilir hadis kitaplarında bu kulun ismi "Hızır" olarak bildirilmiştir. Bazılarının İsrailliyatın etkisiyle söylediği gibi onun isminin Elijah (İlyas) olduğunu düşünmemize hiç bir neden yoktur. Bu İsrailliyattan etkilenen kimselerin iddiaları sadece Peygamber'in (s.a) sözüne aykırı olduğu için değildir. Aynı zamanda İlyas Peygamber'in (a.s) Hz. Musa'dan (a.s) yüzlerce yıl sonra doğduğu gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurmadıkları için de yanlıştır. Kur'an Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) yanındaki gencin kim olduğunu bildirmez; fakat bazı hadislere göre bu genç, Hz. Musa'dan sonra İsrailoğulları'nın başına geçen Nun'un oğlu Yeşu'a dır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *66. Musa ona: "Neyin doğru olduğu konusunda sana verilen bilgiden bana da öğretmen için senin peşinden gelebilir miyim?" dedi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *66. Ona Musa dedi ki: Öğretilmiş olduğundan bana bir irşat vesilesi öğreti vermekliğin üzere sana tâbi olabilir miyim?. 66. (Ona) o bilgin zata Hz. (Musa) bir edep ve nezaket eseri olmak üzere tam bir tevazu ile (dedi ki:) Allah tarafından (öğretilmiş olduğundan) bir takım gayıplara ait İlim ve bilgilerden (bana bir vesilei irşad) beni hayra, doğruluğa, bir kısım hakikatlara irşad edecek bir İlim (öğretivermekliğin üzere sana tâbi olabilir miyim?.) Böyle şeyleri senden Öğrenmeye bana müsaade eder misin?.